Addicted to Black
by Shaded.black
Summary: AU. Bellatrix is a teenager. Instead of going to Hogwarts, she gets an invitation to attend Hollywood arts. Everyone makes fun of her because her clothes are dark. Jade befriends her having been through the same ridicule. (Crap summary) rated T for now WIP.(discontinued for now)(sorry)
1. Chapter 1

I want to break up." Beck said calmly.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, Again. I'll catch up with you later." He said walking away.

"You always think breaking up with me is the answer!" I yell, fully aware that I'm causing a scene. But, I don't care. This is the third time this week that he's broken up with me. And frankly it will be the last.

I mean sure, I know I can be evil sometimes, vile really, but it isn't nothing he couldn't handle. It isn't anything he hasn't already seen before. Why are boys so sensitive these day? I shake my head and head to lunch.

"Hey, Jade-Jade." Cat said as I approached the table.

"Cat." I merely acknowledged.

Robbie, Tori, and Andre are so engulfed in a heavy discussion, that they didn't notice my approach.

"Cat, what's up with them?" I asked waving my hand towards the discussion.

"Oh, there's a new kid coming to Hollywood arts after lunch. They're all trying to call dibs on showing her around."

"What's so special about the new kid?"

"Well, for one.. she's a girl. That got Robbie's and Andre's attention. For two..she can sing. For four.. she plays guitar and violin. Plus we heard her acting skills are really good." Cat said out of breath.

"Breathe cat, you skipped three. But anyways, she seems okay. She should pick Robbie to show her around, that way losers can stick together." I laugh.

"Jade, I'm not a loser." Robbie said.

"Yes. You. Are." I yawn.

"Not!" He yells, getting up, emptying his tray in the garbage bin, and walking away.

"Jade, must you always be that rude?" Andre asked.

"Y'all should be use to it by now. Then again, maybe not, since beck can't stomach my banter anymore."

"Y'all broke up..again? I'm so sorry." Cat says sincerely.

"It's cool. Now Tori can have him . I don't want him back this time." I say nonchalantly.

"For the last time, I do not want Beck, Jade." Tori says a little to angrily, also getting up and walking away.

"Jade, He, and you will be back together in a day or two, it happens every time." Cat said, trying to brighten my mood.

"She's right you know." Andre agreed.

"You're both wrong." I say pointedly as the bell sounded.

"I'll catch you guys in class, I have to go make a great first impression." Says Andre leaving quickly.

"Yeah, see you in class Jade-Jade." Cat said getting up.

Five minutes later, I'm in sycowitz class. He's rambling on about the effects our voices will have on global warming or so. I'm not really paying attention, my mind is on beck. How could he just sit over there and act like this doesn't bother him. Look at Tori, sitting right next to him pretending to be all innocent. I knew she liked him. But he was mine. But he's a free agent now. He can associate himself with whomever he wants. I don't care anymore. Or maybe I do. But he won't know it.

"..and now class I want you to break up into groups of two and pretend you've lost your voices. Today we are going to learn the affects of talking with your hands." Sycowitz says.

I really should sit this one out. I'm not really feeling this assignment. I feel like its a dumb game of charades, and I hate games.

"Jade-Jade, be my partner?" Cat asked, in her way that you just can't say no too.

"Sure cat, you go first." I reply.

She starts moving her hands in this weird forward motion and for the life of me I can't figure out what she's doing.

"Cat, stop doing that retarded hand gesture, here let me show you."

"Jade, no talking." Sycowitz says walking up.

I roll my eyes, and use one finger to symbolize come closer and she does. I use two fingers in a walk away motion, and she takes two steps back.

Sycowitz gives me the thumbs up.

Hey, this game isn't so bad. I still dislike games. Cat is holding her hands out, I think she's symbolizing she wants to hug me. How cute? I think to myself silently and walk into her hug.

A few seconds later the door to our classroom opens and our principle walks in.

"Sycowitz, you have a new student. Her name is Bellatrix Black. She's transferring from London School of Dramatic Art."

"Well, she's already proven she has great acting skills, she's learned to become invisible." Sycowitz jokes, pretending to look around.

"She's right outside the door. I'll go fetch her." The principle states. Not even a minute later, she walks in with the new student.

I must say, the way she was described, is in no way how she looks. She is wearing a black corset dress with black army boots. Her hair is wild and curly. Her skin is pale, like mine. She's hauntingly beautiful. I can see why people were tripping over themselves to get to class first.

"Well, hello there Miss Black, I'm sycowitz. We were in the middle of an acting lesson. If you'd care to join us you can, if not, you may take a seat." Sycowitz states sipping his coconut juice.

She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here, as she sits in one of the front row seats.

The bell rings and I look back to her and wonder who is going to get to her first.

Everyone is grabbing their book bags and jackets and heading out of the classroom.

I frown. That's strange, they were all dying to meet and greet this girl just an hour ago, why are they pretending she doesn't exist now?

If you want something done, you must do it yourself I see. I think to myself with a sigh, grabbing my backpack and approaching her.

"I'm Jade West." I state.

"Bellatrix Black." She states back.

"I'm guessing I'm suppose to say something like welcome to Hollywood arts blah blah blah, but to be honest I really don't care."

"Neither do I." She states arrogantly.

Her arrogance sounds familiar, but I can't quite out my finger on it.

"Come, let me show you the halls and walls of this boring school."

"Alright." She states unenthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"These are the hallways. These are the classrooms. Nothing really cool here. Well, I did stab a kid once. It was great." Jade said with a smirk.

"So then, stabbing is allowed?" Bellatrix asked, smiling for the first time.

"I wish, but no. It was an accident. But still great none the less."

"Oh." she muttered, looking a little put out.

"Anyways, most of the lockers are full of junk this isn't important. Just pick one."

"I want that one with the 'let it shine' colors on it."

"That one is Tori's. Wait, on second thought, go ahead and take it. The combination is singing the words 'you should never be afraid to put your dreams in action'."

"That's lame." She said walking over to it. "But here goes nothing."

_"You should never... Have to be.. Afraid, to put your... Dreams in action." _The locker clicked open.

"Wow, your voice isn't half bad, newbie." Jade said admirably.

"They did tell you, that I could sing, right?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Yeah, but i don't believe anything people say without proof. Anyways, you can change the locker music by attaching your phones USB cord to the speaker. Sing some lyrics and it'll only open to those lyrics."

"Cool. Where is your locker?"

"Back there, but I rarely use a locker. I like to keep all my things on me. Come on, let me show you the rest of this lame school. It beats sitting in class."

"Alright. But hold on.

_"I don't want to die alone_

_I don't want to die alone_

_I could fall apart here and now_

_I don't want to die alone."*_

"No way, I love that song. Big fan of that band."

"Fan girl." Bellatrix jokes.

"Don't make me cut you, it'll look bad in front of your new locker." Jade jokes back.

"Alright, now that I have a locker show me the way to get some food."

"Our lunch room is outside. I'll show you." Jade said walking towards the patio.

"So, why Hollywood arts? Your parents got a job here in California or something?" Jade asked eating a fry.

"No, they were tired of me getting in trouble at my old school and thought the United States of America would be better. A week ago, I got an invitation to attend here. I figure, if i have to attend an american school, it better be one of the best." Bellatrix says sipping down soda.

"That's cool, I guess, but I should warn you, you'll hate this school. It is a school of non talented rich kids."

"Then I guess you fit right in." Bellatrix jokes.

"Oh shut up." Jade jokes back.

"So, what are your talents then?"

"I guess I can sing, I'm not a totally bad actress, and I direct a few things here and there."

"Total rubbish, you're just a rich kid, like the rest of them."

"Yeah, you're probably right. At least I don't use words like rubbish." Jade said laughing.

"I was kidding. You all don't use rubbish? That itself is rubbish."

"What does rubbish even mean, like garbage?"

"More like bullshit, I'm sure you're familiar with that one."

"Oh, of course." Jade laughs.

"I like your laugh. A little demonic, a little innocent. So, how long have you been at this school?"

Jade looks away to hide her blush.

"This is my third year here and I still despise most of the teachers and students."

"Well, I despised all the teachers and students at my old school except one. But, eh, I'll get over it."

"Who was the one?"

"I'd rather not say, but there's nothing I can do to change that now, so whatever."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, my next class is in ten minutes, and it's advanced acting, a class I don't exactly hate. So lets go.

"Alright. Wait, that's my next class too."

"Good, i'll show you to class, that way it'll look like I care and I'll get extra credit for it."

"_You should never have to be afraid to put your dreams in action..."_ come on you stupid locker, open!" Tori screams punching her locker.

"Hey Tori, having trouble with your locker?" Jade asks smirking.

"Jade, what did you do to my locker? I already told you that I don't want your boyfriend. Open my freaking locker."

"Now tori, how can you just assume i touched your locker?"

"Because, you're the only one in this school that would do something this vile."

"You know, that would actually be true, if I was the one that actually did do that to your locker. But I wasn't. I am, however, jealous of who did."

"You're sick. You need serious mental help. My locker better be fixed by next bell Jade." She screamed, stomping away.

"I need nothing out of my locker, so lets get to class." Bellatrix states trying to suppress a laugh.

"Let's go."

*(sleeping with sirens "alone".)


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you see what she is wearing?" Tori asked, walking in to school, with her normal entourage.

"Yeah, and those boots, why would anyone?" Andre questioned.

"I can't believe they said, she'd be talented. She doesn't even look like she can act her way out of a plastic bag." Trina says laughing.

"Hey Trina, shut up, she's staring." Beck says casually, turning away from Bellatrix's piercing stare.

"I don't think she looks that bad, she's just not what we expected." Robbie says closing his locker and walking away.

"Yeah, she kind of looks like Jade, and we all love jade." Cat states in, what was suppose to be a whisper.

"Who looks like me?" Jade asked walking up.

"Uh, no one. Anyways, me and Beck are about to be late for band, so see y'all later." Andre says, grabbing Becks shoulder.

Jades looks past them and notices Bellatrix, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, run along gentleman.. and Beck, but don't forget to take your lap dog with you." Jade joked, as they walked away.

"You know what Jade, if I ever do, actually go out with Beck, at least I know that I will treat him right." Tori whispers in her ear then stomps off.

"Morning, Black." Jade said gesturing her to come over there.

"West."

"Omg, I can't be seen around her, or you. Black dye might start rubbing off on me." Trina winced, walking away.

"Cat, this is Bellatrix, Bellatrix, this is Cat." Jade says through gritted teeth.

"Hi, Bella." says Cat.

"It's Bellatrix, but hey."

"Jade-Jade, we are going to be late to voice rehearsal, let's goooo..." Cat says tugging on Jades arm.

"Isn't that your class too, Black?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go, before all the seat in the far back are taken." Jade states, walking along side them to class.

"Today's lesson will be about Voice Structure. The way in which you will see your voices progressing. This is known as Voice Classification." Mrs. Blair lectured, from the from the front of the class.

"So West, I say we leave and go grab some food, i'm starving."

"Alright, but you're buying." Jades states, getting up.

"Mrs. West, would you like to tell the class, which three types of voice classifications are for women?"

"Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, and Contralto." She answered stultifyingly.

"Correct. Now if you must, go empty your bladder, but come right back." Blair said, with a wave of her hand.

"But, I was about to go to the restroom, so I'll just go too." Bellatrix said, rising from her chair.

"You may go, if you can tell me the four types of male voice classifications."

"All this, just to use the bathroom?–bellatrixs asked, rolling her eyes, but answering–Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, and Bass. Now, if I may."

"Also correct. Yes, you may go."

"So, what's up with that old bat anyways?" Bellatrix asked, fastening her seat belt and driving off.

"Blair? She is happy to preach the same stuff every year, so I've learned to tune her out." Jade replied with a pretend yawn.

"She's lame, and your friends are lame too."

"They are very much lame, but I'm sure you had lamer friends in London."

"I didn't have many friends in London, plus, I ditched school a lot." Bella states, shrugging.

"Big surprise." Jades jokes, pointing at Bellatrix, herself, and the McDonald's in front of them.

"Oh, whatever." Bellatrix laughed.

"Let me guess, everything about this school is 'rubbish?'" She asked using air quotes.

"Pretty much, but Cat seems okay, I guess."

"Yeah, she's a little out there, but otherwise, she's pretty cool."

"Pretty cool, huh? So, the vampiress does have feelings?" Bella joked.

"Tell her, and I'll cut you. She's the only 'friend' I can really count on." Jade adds, half blushing.

"I hear ya, but I guess you can count on me too, as long as we don't have to stay in school all the time."

"Deal." Jade agreed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So, why did you and that Canadian hunk break up?"

"He just doesn't get it, you know. I like to be in control. I like to be aggressive, but I mean well. Everytime I try to explain that to him, he jumps to breaking up."

"He sounds like a loser. Not that it matters. You clearly don't want him anymore. You have a crush on Cat."

Jade spits out her soda. "What?!"

"It's okay, I just know. Your secret is safe with me. If you're anything like me, you're vile most of the time, but deep down, you have a soft spot. Your soft spot just so happens to be a short red headed girl."

"Do you just know, or are you a raging lesbian?" Jade asked, pulling herself forward on the bench.

"A raging lesbian I guess, I mean, I have a knack for these things. But we don't have to talk about it. I don't want you to cut me on my second day of school." Bella jokes.

"You're getting dangerously close Black" She threatens, looking down at her watch.

"but, I think we should get going. We've been here almost two hours. It's almost time for sycowitz' class."

"Alright, let's go."

"Sycowitz, I was wondering if I could interrupt your class for just a moment?" asked Mrs. Blair, walking in.

"Sure, Norma, please, go ahead."

"I need to see Jade West and Bellatrix Black, if you do not mind."

"Are they in some kind of trouble?"

"No, so can I borrow them?"

"You can borrow them, but bring them back in one piece." He jokes.

"Thanks, let's go ladies."

"What's your problem lady?" Bella asked as soon as the classroom door closed behind them.

"My problem is, that you two left to use the bathroom and were gone for 45 minutes. Care to tell me what happened?"

"It's my fault, I was showing her around the food court and we got hungry." Jade volunteers.

"You left my class to get a snack? That is unacceptable. I'm giving the both of you detention, after school today."

"And if I don't show?" Bella challenged.

"Then I suppose, that'll be the end of Hollywood arts for you Mrs. Black."

"This is such rubbish. Here you are, giving us detention for ditching your class, yet you have us ditching another one right now. Perhaps you want us to give you detention too?"

"Make that two detentions, today and tomorrow. Get back in there and hopefully learn to leave your butts in those seats." Mrs Blair says walking away.

"Nice going Black, we have to be in school all the time now, I thought this wasn't what you wanted?" Jade sneers.

"It wasn't intentional West, but thanks for trying to cover for me. We could make detention fun you know. You could tell me all about your red headed 'friend' since we will have about an hour to kill." She smirked.

"Maybe it's an hour where you're from, but it's two hours here in the US." Jade said, rolling her eyes and walking back to her seat.


End file.
